This invention relates to high thermal conductivity composite material systems comprising a metal matrix and diamond particles. In particular, the present invention is directed to high thermally conductive composite materials useful as electronic heat sinks wherein the diamond particulate reinforcement material for the metal matrix has a particle size of between 1 to 50 .mu.m.
The composite of the present invention may be used for thermal buses and heat sinks for electronic devices wherein the primary design objective is the removal of the heat by solid state means. Other applications lie in the thermal management of any type heat source combined with low coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE)/high thermal-transfer mounting, handling and packaging applications of electronic devices, especially as provided for high power semiconductors and other advanced electronic devices.
European Patent Application No. 0,284,150 discloses a method of making a diamond heat sink which comprises metallizing at least one surface of a diamond and attaching the metallized diamond to a base layer. Diamond composite materials are also known for use as abrasives. The diamond particles used in forming the metal composites used for abrasives have a particles size which are too large and unsuitable for purposes of the present invention. For examples of diamond composite abrasive materials, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,912,500; 4,362,535; 4,373,934 and 4,439,237.